Episode 1: Memories and the Sun Amulet
by DragonLily99
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors travel off on another adventure when a new Shen Gong Wu called the Sun Amulet reveals itself. However, Kimiko seems shaken up by some troubled news back at home and evil is lurking; Part 1 of series; Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

**Au****thor's Notes:**

Welcome to the 1st chapter of the 1st story of my Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim fanfic series, based off of Warner Bros.' and Christy Hui's show Xiaolin Showdown. Enjoy! Please, R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui

**Prologue**

Fifteen hundred years ago, the famous Xiaolin warrior, Grand Master Dashi, trapped the evil Heylin witch Wuya within a Chinese puzzle box with the help of his mystical artifacts called the Shen Gong Wu, which supplies one with special abilities and/or protection. This battle was known as the first Xiaolin Showdown. Afterwards, Dashi hid all of the Shen Gong Wu all across the world to preserve balance.

A Xiaolin Showdown is triggered when two or more people grab a Shen Gong Wu simultaneously; however, showdowns can also be called at any time. In a showdown, each of the opponents must wager a Shen Gong Wu, or else something of considerable value. The opponent who calls the showdown also names the challenge, which could be anything. Showdowns also occasionally lead to mystical arenas and happenings being created and to occur. The winner of the showdown wins the prize Shen Gong Wu, along with or either all else that had been wagered.

Today, Wuya has been freed from her prison and has regained her immortal body after being turned ghost-like from power of the puzzle box; however, she is now powerless. So now, she along with many other villains, together known as the Heylin side, are now searching for all of the scattered Shen Gong Wu in order to claim world domination. These villains include the self-proclaimed evil boy genius Jack Spicer, and the once Xiaolin warrior, Chase Young, who traded his Xiaolin ways for stronger powers and immortality after drinking a potion which made him evil. Wuya can sense whenever a Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself, while Jack has a device that can detect when a Shen Gong Wu is revealed. Chase Young, on the other hand doesn't really care much for Shen Gong Wu at all. Chase is also Wuya's current partner in crime; Jack was her previous partner, and also the one who freed her from her imprisonment.

Despite their strengths, these villains are seemly always stopped by the four new chosen Xiaolin warriors. With the guidance and help from the head of the temple Master Fung and their dragon friend Dojo, who can also sense the revealing of Shen Gong Wu, these four warriors protect the world from evil using their elemental powers and martial arts skills in a race to collect all of the Shen Gong Wu. With so many evil forces out to destroy both the world and themselves, will the four chosen ones be able to stop them?

_A journey of a thousand miles now begins…._

**Chapter 1**

A gentle, summer breeze travels across the Chinese plains and mountains, whistling through the trees and gentling helping a stream travel down south. Up this stream and hidden behind the trees and mountains, lies the ancient Xiaolin Temple. The wind continually dances throughout the temple, and travels up to top of a hill just outside the temple walls. It is here, underneath an old tree on this hill, where the wind stops at the tips of sun-kissed fingers held up toward sky. The owner of this hand is an adolescent Brazilian boy. He lays flat on his back with some areas of light from the sun illuminating through the branches onto his sun-kissed face. His spiked, dark mocha hair flows with the wind, as the wind ruffles the red and black tunic with a yellow sash that he is clothed in, making the dragon design on his left sleeve dance. His eyes are closed shut and he held a peaceful look across his face as his lied there motionless, with the only signs of life being his deep breathing and the movements of his outstretched hand as he continually bends the wind. However, that look of peace was soon provoked by a sudden shouting coming for the distance.

"RAIMUNDO!" the voice called as its carrier runs up to the top of the hill.

The boy, Raimundo Pedrosa, puts his arm down at his side and stops bending the air, leaving the wind to gradually settle to nothing. He leans forward into a sitting position and turns to the sound of the voice. His dark emerald eyes then open and stared in annoyance at the young, bald Chinese boy dressed in a red and black tunic with a sky blue sash, running toward him.

"What do ya want, Omi?" Raimundo muttered in his Portuguese accent.

Omi stops at Raimundo's side and looks about the scenery in silence.

Omi then says, "Ah, so you were the reason behind this most strange wind."

"Yeah," Raimundo replied smartly. "What about it?'

"You should be training with your element rather than using it to cool yourself off," Omi proclaimed with his arms folded.

"I wasn't cooling myself off," Raimundo said with a smirk. "Summers back in Rio are much hotter than the summers here; I was just bored. Besides, I already did my training for today which is at a _higher level than you_. Plus there hasn't been any new Shen Gong Wu or attacks from the Heylin side in two weeks."

"That does not matter!" Omi then shouted. "Master Fung made you the team leader for a reason, yet you do not do much extra training, like _I _do with my element at the river."

"Actually, what Raimundo was previous doing is a good way of training his element," said a voice.

Raimundo and Omi turned and found themselves staring at an old, bald Chinese man with a gray mustache and beard. He was dressed in a blue, black, and white tunic along with a gold medallion with a Chinese character engraved in it.

"Master Fung!" the two shouted as they scrambled up to their feet, and honorably bowed at the presentence of not only the head of the temple, but their master.

"Great work Raimundo," Master Fung said, "that was the farthest distance that your element has traveled."

"Thank you Master Fung," Raimundo replied while smirking at Omi.

"Well, _I _created a 60 foot tall wave at the river today, _and _practice my tiger strike for four hours straight," Omi said while staring at Raimundo.

"That is also great, Omi, said Master Fung, "however, there are other ways of training without actually training at the river or on the obstacle courses."

"Yes, Master Fung," Omi replied with his head down.

Master Fung then turns to Raimundo and says, "And you have also proven yourself during your training sessions, and especially in combat and your leadership. However, some more extra training on your part would not hurt either. In fact, more opportunities will open for you."

"Yes, Master Fung," Raimundo sighed.

Omi began to snicker at Raimundo, which Raimundo responded with a sharp glance.

"Well, I suggest you two go to down to the kitchen for your lunch break," said Master Fung. "That is what you came to tell Raimundo, right Omi."

"Why, yes Master Fung," said Omi.

"Good, then I'll see you two later," Master Fung replied while bowing.

Raimundo and Omi bowed back, and Master Fung walked back down the hill toward the temple.

The two boys stood in silence for a couple moments until Omi then muttered, "_You_ do have to train much more. If I were the leader…"

"Well, _you_ need to learn how to loosen up," Raimundo interrupted.

He then shot a gust of wind out of his hand into Omi's face.

"Hey!" Omi yelped.

"Hurry up, Omi," Raimundo called as he walked away, "I'm straving."

Omi sighed and sped after his friend.

Raimundo and Omi enter the temple's kitchen, grabbed their plates, and rushed to the kitchen table. Sadly, the food on the table's platters had been reduced to almost nothing.

"What the…," Raimundo began.

The sound of a burp and utensils being dropped onto the table made contact with Raimundo and Omi's ears. The two turned toward the end of the table where they saw sitting a tall, bulk blonde haired and blue eyed teenaged boy. He was dressed in a red and white tunic with a sky blue sash along with a tan cowboy hat placed on the top of his head. In front of him were four dirty, but empty, plates.

"I should have known it would have been Clay," Raimundo then sighed.

"Sorry about that Rai," Clay Bailey said in his thick Texas accent. "You know how I get on an empty stomach."

"Well, look on the bright side," Omi said to Raimundo. "At least the bowl of salad was left untouched."

Clay threw his head back, expecting to hear a sarcastic remark from Raimundo, but Raimundo didn't say anything. Clay turned to Raimundo and saw that he wasn't even paying any attention to Omi at all. Rather, his eyes were completely locked onto the vacant chair across the table.

"Hey, Rai," Clay began. "Are you…"

"Kimiko hasn't left her room, yet," Raimundo interrupted with his eyes staring at the chair. "Has she?"

Clay sighed, "No, she hasn't."

"I did tell her that it was our lunch break," said Omi. "This is most strange; she's been in her room all day."

"Yeah," Raimundo replied, "and you know what, Kimiko always seems to get like this around this time."

"July 7th?" asked Clay.

"Exactly," Raimundo answered, "and although she lightens up by the next day, she remains this way somewhat throughout the month. But today, she's acting worse than she ever had before. Guys, something's not right…"

"Hi, guys," a soft voice said suddenly.

The boys all looked up and saw a pale and petite teenage, Japanese girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red dress-like tunic with a sky blue sash, and white leggings that stop over her knees. The straps from her shoes traveled up her shins in an "X" pattern. Her long raven hair, which was normally held up in pigtails with red bands, hung loose down her back. Her bangs also looked somewhat matted, and the pieces of hair near her ears, which is normally curled up, also hung loose. Her rose pink lips curled into a light, but warm smile as she slowly approach the table and took her seat.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm o.k., really," replied Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Are you sure?" asked Clay.

"You have been in your room all day," added Omi.

"Your hair isn't how you always put it either," added Raimundo.

"No," Kimiko replied again, "I'm fine; trust me."

Raimundo stared into Kimiko's sapphire eyes. The look in her eyes doesn't match a single word she's saying, he thought.

"No," Raimundo said standing up, "you're not."

Dragging his chair with him, Raimundo walks around the table and sits in his chair at Kimiko's side.

"Look," Raimundo began as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "um…we all know that there's something wrong. We've seen how you get upset around this time, but you're more upset than before. Please, just tell us what's wrong. We want to help."

Kimiko stared blankly at each of her friends' faces before staring down at her lap and releasing a deep sigh.

"It's the seventh day of the seventh lunar moon," she finally said.

"What do you mean by that, Kimiko?" asked Clay.

"Wait," Omi blurted out. "Are you talking about the Qixi Festival?"

"In a way Omi, yes," Kimiko replied, "but in Japan it's known as Tanabata."

"I think I've heard of Tanabata," Raimundo said. "They hold Tanabata festivals in São Paulo, Brazil; I've never been to one though."

"Not trying to sound like an outsider," said Clay, "but are these festivals about?"

"Tanabata and the Qixi Festival are both celebrations in honor of two stars in the Milky Way coming together," explained Kimiko. "Both of these stars are lovers and are only allowed to see each other during the seventh day of the seventh lunar moon. In Japan, there would be festivals where we would write out wishes and hang them on bamboo. The cities and towns would be full of decorations and outdoor stalls which sold food and have carnival games. There would also be multiple parades too, and a particular stall I would always go to that sold pink roses. Buying roses from there was almost a tradition for me."

"Well, what is it that upsets you?" asked Raimundo.

"Yeah," added Clay, "because from how you're describing it, you seem to be putting it in a positive light."

"Was there someone special that you would spend time with during the festival that you are missing?" asked Omi.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo trembled by Omi's sudden question. Raimundo's hand, which was still placed on Kimiko's shoulder, gripped on a little tighter, and eventually began to gently rub her shoulder. Kimiko, surprised by what appeared to her as sudden sympathy, faced Raimundo. However, he wasn't looking at her at all; his eyes were staring down at the table. She then turned to Omi and then to Clay; they both stared back at her, waiting for an answer.

Finally, she released another sigh, and said, "My mother."

The three boys all seemed to momentarily lose all of their words. They all knew about Kimiko's mother. She died of pneumonia when Kimiko was only eight. It was definitely a topic that the warriors would never touch on.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Raimundo then said softly.

Kimiko looked back to Raimundo. This time, he was facing her and his face was full of concern. However, his hand had stopped rubbing her shoulders, and had loosened its grip.

"I'm sorry, too," said Omi.

"Me too," said Clay.

"Thank you guys," replied Kimiko. "But what really has me down was my papa. You see, I called him like I always do in the morning, especially around Tanabata. Apparently, he informed me that some thieves broke into our mansion back in Tokyo and stole my mother's jewelry, including her wedding band. They were her prized possessions, and for that reason they were my papa's as well. The cops are currently searching for the thieves. My papa sounded so broken up on the phone…"

Kimiko stopped cold in the middle of her sentence as she began to choke back tears. Her team huddled around her in comfort.

"Don't cry, Kimiko," said Omi.

"We're always here for you," said Raimundo. "Everything will be o.k.; I promise."

Kimiko wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you guys," she said. "It means a lot."

It was then when a green gecko sized dragon slithered into the kitchen. In his claws was the temple's Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked the dragon.

"Is everything o.k. in here?" Dojo asked in return, noticing the situation.

"Don't worry," Kimiko said. "Everything is o.k. now. Is it a new Shen Gong Wu?"

"Yes, it is," Dojo replied as he opened the scroll.

The Xiaolin warriors all crowded around the dragon as he read off the magic scroll.

"The Sun Amulet is a Shen Gong Wu that momentarily blinds your enemies," Dojo read. "It's perfect quick getaways or sneak attacks."

"I just we better get a move on then," said Clay.

Raimundo then approached Kimiko and asked, "Do you want to stay here while we go find the Shen Gong Wu? You always can."

"Rai, I'm coming," answered Kimiko. "I may have some personal drama in my life right now, but I still have a job to protect the world. Besides, maybe beating up Jack Spicer again will make me a little better."

Raimundo chuckled at Kimiko's last statement, and she in return.

A few moments later, the warriors all ran outside to meet Dojo in the temple's courtyard. Clay was dressed in his tradition light blue collar shirt, jeans, red bandana, and cowboy hat and boots. Raimundo wore his tan cargo pants, green, white, and orange long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Kimiko, who proudly owned multiple kinds of outfits, wore a dark green jacket, a pink skirt, and a pair of black boots. Her hair was held up in to long pigtails with two pink hair bands. Omi, on the other hand, keep on his tunic just as he always did.

"Ready to go?" asked Dojo when the gang reached him.

"Most certainly," answered Omi.

Dojo then transformed from his small gecko sized into a 40 foot long dragon. The four warriors then hopped into Dojo's back, and Dojo took flight up into the sky.

_**To be continued….**_

**Author's Notes: Be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 2. I decided to add a prologue just out of entertainment, and for some of my family members who don't know much on Xiaolin Showdown who want to read it. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please R&R! And stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 2 of my Xiaolin Showndown/Raikim fanfic series! Enjoy! The stars are section dividers; I had lines for dividers in my last chapter, but they didn't appear in the upload. Enjoy (again)!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui**

**Chapter 2**

After some time of traveling, Dojo finally lands at their destination and returns back to his gecko size. The four warriors had leaped off of Dojo and onto a small area of green pasture hidden in a forest underneath the warm Canadian sun. There was an opening in the trees approximately three feet wide and two feet long at the end of the pasture, which lead to a large national river, which lead to a national waterfall. The sounds of camera flashes and casual conversations can be heard from the distance, but overall they were both overcome by the roaring of the falls.

"Where do you suppose the Shen Gong Wu is, Dojo?" Omi asked his dragon friend.

"It seems to be a little farther away from the falls," Dojo answered as his sniffed the ground for the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi, Clay, and Dojo began to move forward, but Raimundo and Kimiko remained in their spots. Raimundo instead watched Kimiko from a ten foot distance, as Kimiko stood near and stared at the river which merged with the waterfall. Her back was to him, but Raimundo could still sense that something was still wrong. During their ride to their destination, Kimiko didn't act much like herself either. Normally, she would chat with her team while texting, using your PDA, or playing a hand held game. However, today she sat in silence. Omi tried to cheer her up by pointing out funny shaped clouds in the sky they travel through, in which she did respond with giggles. But other than that, she didn't say anything at all after that, as her heart kept her silent and her famous pride kept her smiling.

"Kim…" Raimundo said as he slowly approached Kimiko's side, "are you o.k.?"

"I'm alright, Rai," Kimiko responded softly as Raimundo stood next to her. "Just reminiscing."

"About what?" Raimundo asked.

"My papa would always take my mother to Niagara Falls," Kimiko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kimi…" Raimundo began.

"No, it's all right," Kimiko interrupted. "To be honest, I actually find solace here."

Raimundo watched Kimiko's lip quivered as she spoke out her last sentence, but before he could add on to their conversation, Raimundo and Kimiko's trains on thought were both interrupted by the sound of propellers. The two ran to the center of the pasture, where they reconnected with Omi, Clay, and Dojo. The group's eyes, which were all locked on the sky above, spotted a red haired, red eyed, and pale teenage boy. He was dressed in a long, black trench coat, black pants, black shoes, black cut fingered hand gloves, and had yellow and red goggles placed on the top of his head. He wore black eyeliner rings underneath his eyes and a red, yellow, white, and black backpack with propellers shooting out if it, allowing him to hover.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted.

"In the flesh!" Jack responded. "The Shen Gong Wu is mine!"

"Think again, Jack," Kimiko said while gritting her teeth.

"Think again, Jjjjaaaaacckkkk," Jack mocked in a feminine voice.

He then pushed a button on his watch and shouted in his normal voice, "Jackbots, attack!"

As, ten bronze robots with red eyes and propellers flew toward the warriors, Clay then summoned his element of Earth.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" he shouted as a wall from the ground formed right in front of him and his team.

Two of the robots collided into the wall and exploded, while the rest of the robots flew over the wall.

Omi then summoned his element of water.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi cried as he pulled water from the Niagara River and shooting it at three robots, crashing their systems.

"Shoku Star, Wind!" Raimundo shouted as he created a tornado with his element of wind, which sucked up three robots, slowly tearing them apart.

Kimiko then channeled her element of fire.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she cried and her hand instantly went up ablaze. She then shot multiple fireballs at the two remaining robots, melting them away.

The team then all grinned at each other at their victory.

"Did Jack still believe that his stupid robots could spot us?" Raimundo laughed.

"No," Dojo replied, "but he probably knew that it would be a distraction."

The dragon then pointed toward the sky at Jack hovering farther away in the distance. The team all seemed to do a momentary face palm before dashing off after Jack. Kimiko, who ran behind the rest her team, suddenly felt her body become stiff. She struggled and fought, but it was no use; she couldn't move, trapped in her running position. Then Kimiko began to levitate off the ground, only to be hurled into the Niagara River. She released a horrid shriek loud enough to catch the attention of her teammates before crashing into the river. She manages to get her up above water, but the strength of the current is too strong for her to fight against. She began to cry for help as the current pulls her closer to the falls and her team reaches the edge of the river.

"Omi!" Raimundo shouts as he turned to the Chinese boy.

Omi once again summoned his element as he began to chant, "Wudai Neptune, Wat-…"

But before Omi could finish, another voice shouted, "Sphere of Yun!"

Suddenly a clear, round force field formed around him, trapping Omi inside. Omi banged on the sphere's wall as it suddenly levitated in the air and flew across the sky in the direction where Jack had traveled.

"The Sphere of Yun does create a force field trap," Dojo began, "but it doesn't cause levitation."

"And neither us nor Jack had that Shen Gong Wu," Clay stated.

"That's not important right now!" Raimundo then shouted as he began to run down the river. "Go save Omi; I got Kimiko!"

Clay nodded, and Dojo turned back into his 40 foot form. Clay then hopped onto the back of Dojo, and the two took off in the sky.

_**To be continued….**_

**Author's Notes: What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 3! I hope that you liked it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 3 to my first story of my Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim series. Sorry it took so long; I was really busy during the holidays. Enjoy, & please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**Chapter 3**

Omi helplessly watched his friends fade off into the distance as the Sphere of Yun travels farther away from the pasture. Finally, the sphere lands underneath a tall tree on top of a hill, almost a mile away from the pasture. And there, hanging on one of the tree's branches was a golden sun necklace.

"The Sun Amulet!" Omi gasped.

"I believe that this now belongs to me," a voice pronounced suddenly.

A hand covered in a dark, forest green glove then snatches the Sun Amulet out from the tree. The owner of this hand was a tall, pale Chinese man. He was dressed in a black tunic covered in dark green and bronze armor. His ears were slightly pointed, and his long black hair shimmered in a dark green hue underneath the sun, as his tan, reptilian eyes stared coldly at the trapped Omi. Standing behind the man was a tall tan woman. She was clothed in a black and violet tunic-like dress, but also was bare-foot. She also had much longer pointed ears than that of the man next to her. She had long mahogany hair which flowed down her back, and there were black ring designs underneath her lime green eyes. She clutched onto the Sphere of Yun in her arms, as her red lips curled into a wicked smile at both her and the man's success.

"Chase Young, Wuya," Omi began.

"I'm glad to see one of the monks finally catch on," Wuya said smirking.

The sound of propellers interrupted the situation under the tree. Omi, Chase, and Wuya all simultaneously looked up toward the sky and spotted a very confused Jack Spicer.

"What the..?" Jack stuttered out.

But before he could comprehend what was going on, Wuya aimed the Sphere of Yun toward him.

"SPHERE OF YUN!" she cried.

Jack released a girlish shriek as a force field formed around him too. Chase then aimed his hand toward Jack, and used his Heylin magic to send Jack's force field trap to the ground.

"It was you…," Omi began. "You are the one responsible for Kimiko falling into the river!"

Chase chuckled, "Well done, little one; you figured us out."

"I command that you release me at once!" Omi then shouted.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Chase replied.

Omi gritted his teeth. My friends need me, and how could the day be saved _without_ _me_, he thought. He began to kick and pound against the wall of the sphere, but it was no use.

"Try all you want, but it's no use," Chase said as he approached Omi. "And just imagine what is happening now."

Omi watched as a dark blue glow appeared above Chase's hand, converting into a motion image of the when the warriors where all at the pasture until Kimiko fell into the river and Omi was then kidnapped. Omi then saw as Clay and Dojo flew off to find him, while Raimundo ran down the river to save Kimiko. It was here where the image freezes on Raimundo running down the river crying out Kimiko's name.

"You're leader; am I correct?" Chase then asked.

Omi slowly nodded.

"It's a shame how someone like him would be chosen over you," Chase then said. "Just think back."

The stilled image then changed to an image of the four warriors training at the Xiaolin temple, three years ago; the year they all first met. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were all training on the temple's obstacle courses; Omi was training the hardest. The three all wore the same tunics they did today, excluding their black sashes in place of their now sky blue Wudai level sashes, the second upgrade the warriors all made. In viewing distance of the obstacle course, was a porch of one of the temple buildings. Here, lying on his back on the wooden porch was Raimundo. Unlike his present tunic, Raimundo was dressed in a red and white tunic with a black sash like Clay's, but included a gold medallion around his neck. He stared blankly at the ceiling, as he created short, barely noticeable breezes in the palms of his hands, which was all he could create at this period. The image then changed into multiple events and adventures the warriors had during that same year.

"You trained harder and were much more focused than the others," Chase began. "You even occasionally lead the team due to the amount of knowledge of the Xiaolin ways you hold. You would say even now, would you?"

"Uh…," Omi stuttered.

The image then converted to a dead, dark landscape where there stood a large, black palace.

"Wuya, I know that you clearly remember this," Chase said to his partner in crime.

"Of course," Wuya spat as she rolled her eyes.

The image change again, showing the inside the palace. Up a stone staircase, sat Wuya on her throne, and at the button of the staircase talking up to Wuya was…

"Raimundo betrayed the temple and helped Wuya regain her powers, am I correct?" Chase then asked Omi.

"Raimundo was lost then!" Omi then shouted. "He felt abandoned and Wuya used that for her own advantage. Besides, he never wanted our team to be harmed and stopped Wuya to save us all and the world before she could end both."

Chase grinned at the boy's sudden reaction, and began to chuckle.

"The Xiaolin way has truly made you soft," Chase then said as the image fades to nothing.

"No," Omi responded. "It made me wiser."

"This still doesn't mean that this didn't diminish your faith in Raimundo, does it," Chase then asked.

Omi stared blankly at his feet, until he finally released a long deep sigh.

"I…I did," Omi answered quietly, "but that doesn't mean I didn't regain my faith in him."

"Keep telling yourself that, little one," Chase said.

"And you can keep believing it," Omi replied.

Chase merely smirked at the remark, and then began, "So, here we are now. You're trapped here, while the warrior, once below you, takes all the glory; the glory that used to be yours. Even worse, your master made him the leader. So, what do you have to say now?"

"Raimundo is an honorable ally and friend," Omi answered. "I may have been upset when he became the leader, for I wanted to be the leader. But in the end, he managed to prove himself, and had made multiple sacrifices for our team long before he became the leader."

Chase laughed again and then said, "Very well, little one."

He then approached Wuya. "It's time to go; release them."

"Now?" Wuya asked confused. "But we have a chance to rid of them, especially Jack."

"Now," Chase said firmly.

Wuya sighed and held up the Sphere of Yun.

"Sphere of Yun!" she called.

The clear spheres surrounding Omi and Jack then disappeared, freeing them.

"Until next time," Chase said, and within a second he and Wuya vanished, with the Sun Amulet.

Jack turned back on him propeller backpack and hovered up into the sky.

"I'm getting out of here!" he shrieked as he disappeared in the distance.

It was then, when Dojo and Clay landed near Omi. Clay quickly hopped off of Dojo and ram to his fellow teammate.

"You o.k., little buddy?" Clay asked.

"And what happened?" asked Dojo, still in his 40 foot size.

"I am all right," Omi replied, "and I will explain later. We need to get to Kimiko and Raimundo."

Clay and Dojo nodded, and Omi and Clay leaped back onto Dojo and the dragon took off onto the sky.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Notes: Stay tuned for Chapter 4! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter to the first story of my Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim fanfic series. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**Chapter 4**

Kimiko continually struggles to paddle to land against the strength of the river's current. Despite her attempts, her feet can't touch the river's floor and the water would extinguish her fire power, which she used in hope that it would propel her to the river's side. Her arms could barely move either; however she did manage to occasionally raise them up above the water to hopefully gain any attention. She choked on the rushing waters as it drowned out the majority of her cries for help. Finally, amongst all of her coughing and gagging, Kimiko manages to release another loud cry.

"HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" she shrieked up to the heavens.

She began to choke on more of the river water once again, as the earth on each side of the river remained silent, and the roar of the falls grew louder. Then at last, a voice breaks through the silence.

"KIMIKKKOOO!" the voice cried out.

Kimiko then turns to the direction of the call and spots her Brazilian friend sprinting alongside the river.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouts out to him.

"Don't worry!" Raimundo calls back. "I'm coming to get you!"

"Hurry, Rai!" Kimiko screamed back. "The falls aren't that far away!"

"I'm on it!" Raimundo responded.

It was then when Raimundo sees a nearby tree which had a branch hanging over the river. He swiftly runs ahead of the helpless Kimiko to this tree, climbs up onto the branch, and hangs himself upside down with his arms outstretched downward.

"Kimiko, grab my hand!" he shouted.

Hearing her friend, Kimiko then lifts up her arms over her head, until she eventually reaches Raimundo, who catches her in his grasp.

"I got 'cha," Raimundo said as he began to pull Kimiko out of the water.

Suddenly, the two heard the loud snapping noise and a sudden jolt in the branch. They simultaneously turned and saw that the branch that they hung from was beginning to break.

"Rai…," Kimiko stuttered.

"Don't worry," Raimundo stated again. "Listen to me carefully, o.k.?"

Kimiko nodded in response.

"This branch isn't going to hold the both of us," Raimundo began. "I'm going to pull you up and I want you to climb over me, grab on to the branch above us, and climb down the tree back on land; all right?"

"But, what about…," Kimiko began.

"Don't worry about me," Raimundo interrupted with a warm smile on his face, but a hidden truth in his eyes. "I'll be fine."

However, as Raimundo began to pull Kimiko up once more, the Japanese girl had come to a new resolution.

"No, Rai," Kimiko then said.

Raimundo stopped pulling up Kimiko and stared at her in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Let me go, Rai," Kimiko replied.

"What are you saying?" Raimundo asked with a worrisome look across his face.

"Omi and Clay need you more than me," Kimiko answered with a warm smile similar to Raimundo's earlier. "Just go."

Raimundo shook his head. "No, I won't."

The branch began to snap some more from the tree. Raimundo quickly began to pull Kimiko up from the river again.

"Please, Rai," Kimiko coaxed. "Just let me go."

"No, Kimiko," Raimundo replied firmly.

"Rai, let me go," Kimiko responded even firmer.

"_No_, Kimiko," Raimundo answered.

"Let me go, Rai!" Kimiko cried.

"I won't, Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted backed.

The branch then snapped a little more, pushing the two's anxiety levels off the charts.

"_RAIMUNDO LET ME GO!_" Kimiko shrieked.

"_I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!_" Raimundo shouted.

Raimundo continued to pull Kimiko up. When their faces met, Raimundo heard Kimiko softly muttered something. "_I'm sorry_."

In that instant, Kimiko summoned her element of fire, and began to burn the boy's hands which clutched onto hers. Raimundo yelled in pain, but still didn't let go or stop pulling. Unfortunately, his grip did loosen, allowing Kimiko to wiggle herself free from Raimundo's grasp. And thus, Kimiko fell chasing down back into the river.

"_KIMIKO!_" Raimundo cried out.

However, Kimiko did not response back with a shriek for help, rather with silence. She then disappeared over the falls as Raimundo watched helplessly.

"_NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!_" Raimundo cried out again.

Letting go of the tree branch, Raimundo summoned his element of wind, and instantly took flight down the river. He ran his partially burnt hands on the river's surface to soothe them until he reached the falls, where Raimundo then nose-dived straight down, using his element to pick up speed, toward the falling Kimiko. Once he reached her, Raimundo pulls Kimiko in his arms, one arm across her back and the other covering the back of her neck. With the power of his element, Raimundo made a U-turn upward, flying with Kimiko wrapped protectively in his arms above the falls and then headed toward the pasture. Tourists shouted or just stared in astonishment at the unexplainable event they just witnessed.

Finally, Raimundo lands back in the center of the pasture, and gently lowers Kimiko onto the grass. He then sits beside her on the back of his heels, as Kimiko began to cough up the river water again. She is completely soaked and also begins to shiver.

Raimundo places his hand onto Kimiko shoulder. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, just a little cold," Kimiko replied as she created a small flame in the palms of her hands. "You came back for me."

Raimundo didn't respond, but instead moved in closer to Kimiko and wrapped his left arm across her shoulders. With his right hand, Raimundo then created a small, gentle breeze, blowing it onto the flame in Kimiko's hands. The flame then grew some, providing more warmth to Kimiko.

"Thank you…for everything," Kimiko said sweetly.

She then leaned in and softly kissed Raimundo's cheek. The boy's face lit up in a warm hue of red as the girl then nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Raimundo began to smile, and leaned against Kimiko as well.

"You don't have mention it," he gently replied.

Kimiko then looked down at the hand that fueled her fire; her face instantly turned in horror.

"Your hands…" Kimiko said.

The flame in her hands goes out as Kimiko reaches out and takes Raimundo's hand in her own. She starts to shake her head as she examines her friend's hand.

"I'm so sorry…" Kimiko began.

"It's all right," Raimundo replied. "There only first and second degree burns."

"O.k.," Kimiko muttered. "But, still…"

Raimundo stared down into Kimiko's sapphire eyes. Still holding Raimundo's hand, Kimiko looks up and returns his glare. She secretly questions the look deep within his emerald eyes, along with felt somewhat…captivated.

Suddenly, a loud thud broke the two's "staring contest," as they both turned and spotted Dojo with Omi and Clay sitting on his back.

"Omi, Clay, Dojo," Kimiko exclaimed.

Raimundo then helped Kimiko to her feet, and the two ran up to their friends.

"Where have you guys been?" Kimiko then asked.

"Omi was kidnapped by Chase Young and Wuya," Clay explained. "Dojo and I went back to go get him, while Raimundo apparently saved you. By the way, are you all right?"

Kimiko didn't even heard Clay's question.

"What?" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"Yes," Omi replied sadly. "They took the Sun Amulet also."

Clay then noticed Raimundo's hands. "Whoa, what happened to you, Rai?"

Kimiko stuttered to answer, but Raimundo did before she could. "It's nothing."

He then turned to Omi. "Omi, can you to explain to me what happened?"

Omi slowly nodded in response.

"Hop on you two," Dojo then stated. "We can cover everything on the way home; we've been gone for a while. Master Fung may be worried."

Raimundo and Kimiko both nodded, and hopped onto Dojo's back. The dragon then took off into the sky as the team all began telling their recent stories.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Notes: Stay tuned for Chapter 5! I hoped that you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 5 of my first Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim fanfic. Sorry it took some time; I've recently started another semester of college. I'm NOT stopping either (Don't worry ). Anyway, enjoy and please comment!**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**Chapter 5**

Kimiko sits on the pink stool in her bathroom placed in front of the mirror behind the sink. She is dressed back in her tunic-like dress and slowly brushes her long raven hair, which hung loose down her back, with a red brush. Being the only girl at the temple, Master Fung made sure that Kimiko was supplied with a personal bathroom. The teen girl gladly took advantage of this, by decorating it with lime green rugs, pink towels, sky blue wash cloths, and a red shower covered in cherry blossom designs. Along with her toiletries, the bathroom littered with make-up, perfumes, lotions, a blow drier, hair bands, clips, bobby pins, curlers, straighteners, and multiple colors of hair dyes; just like her old bathroom at home. However, even after locking herself in with all of these usually soothing reminders, she could not gather up her scattered mind. There she sat, staring blankly into the crisp eyes of her reflection as she continually stroked the brush through her hair, completely lost in the past events…

The warriors and Dojo immediately rushed inside the temple's mediation room after returning back to the Xiaolin Temple. It was here where they found their mediating master. Sensing the presence of his students and the little green dragon, Master Fung opened his eyes and politely greeted them all, only to then be attacked by the troubling information of their recent trip. Once they all finished, the old man took a moment to think his response as he examined the expressions of the young warriors and dragon: Dojo looked petrified as his viciously chewed on his claws, as usual. Omi held the face of a confused, innocent child. Clay stood calmly poised with a look of worried patience. Kimiko stared back with sheepish impatience along with a look of nervousness in her eyes. Raimundo, on the other hand, stood completely stiff from head to toe, with his burnt hands kept firmly at his sides, as he stared back at his master stoically. However, the teen's body would occasionally tremble and his jaw was clamped shut to the point of grinding his teeth.

Master Fung at last released a sigh. "It appears that you all found yourselves in quite a predicament."

"Master Fung," Raimundo said, breaking the silence from his team. "What do you think Chase is after?"

Master Fung sighed again. "I'm not quite sure, but after Chase defeated Hannibal, I am not surprised by Chase's sudden aggression against you."

The four warriors all trembled at their common memory. Two weeks prior, the Xiaolin Temple was attacked by the infamous Hannibal, who came to raid the temple's Shen Gong Wu vault. The young warriors used their best abilities to protect the vault, but with the help of Moby Morpher Shen Gong Wu (which allows it's user to change their size, body structures and appearance into that of someone else; in this case Hannibal's size from that of a bean into that of an 7 foot man) the immortal Heylin creature returned a good fight. It was then when Chase Young and Wuya, along with Chase's army of jungle cats, ranging from tigers, lions, and panthers, appeared from the shadows. Chase then snapped his fingers, and the jungle cats instantly pounced on the warriors. Wuya then quickly made way to the vault, while Chase lunged toward Hannibal delivering rapid punches. Hannibal blocked ever punch, except one which sent him flying across the temple courtyard. Hannibal slowed stood up and called his mystical companion, a bird named Ying-Ying. Ying-Ying swooped down attacking Chase at the face. Hannibal then brought multiple blows all across Chase's face, chest, and abdomen, before delivering a destructive punch which sent Chase crashing into one of the temple buildings. Chase lied on his back in the building's rubble, as Ying-Ying returned to attack his face. Hannibal began to chuckle as he slowly approached the fallen building.

"You still haven't learned yet, have you?" Hannibal laughed. "I'm the one who deliver you the Lao Mang Long Soup; the one who delivered you_ your power_. Yet, here we are again in a fight you can't win."

Chase then reached up and grabbed Ying-Ying by the throat. A sly smirk spread across his face as a blue glow began to shimmer from the hand that grasped on to Ying-Ying. It was then when Ying-Ying suddenly explodes in a cloud of feathers and ash as a blue lightning shot out of Chase's hand. Hannibal watched in horror as Chase slowly got on his feet and approached Hannibal with his hands glowing.

"Anyone can manipulate others with gifts of power," Chase then said, "but it takes true skill and strength to expand their powers, whether if they were your own or given."

Chase then began to blast thousands of lightning bolts around Hannibal. The Heylin creature started to panic; he was completely surrounded by lightning bolts. There was no escape. One lightning bolt hit three inches in front of Hannibal. The force of the collision sent Hannibal flying back in front of the vault, where the warriors continued their struggle against the jungle cats. Chase flew after him, summoning all of his strongest power.

"You've stood in my way for too long!" Chase shouted.

Chase then fired his largest lightning bolt from both of his hands.

"_NNNOOOOO!_" Hannibal cried, which catches the attention of both the warriors and jungle cats.

But, it was too late. The burst of electricity connected to Hannibal's chest, and like Ying-Ying, he explodes in a cloud of ash, including the Moby Morpher.

Chase then simply floats back down to the temple's stone brick ground. Wuya comes running out of the vault toward Chase's side, with the Sphere of Yun wrapped in her arms. Chase snaps his fingers again and the jungle cats left the warriors and returned back to their master. Chase then grins at the shaken warriors before he, Wuya, and the jungle cats then vanished into thin air, leaving the dragons-in-training left staring in both bewilderment and fear…

The warriors were then awoken from their memories by Master Fung's voice.

"I'm not sure what Chase's plan is," Master Fung then said, "but I believe he's looking for a weak link."

Raimundo's eyes suddenly widen. "He wants to disband the team."

"What?" Kimiko exclaimed in disbelief.

"As it seems," Master Fung replied.

"This is why Chase threw Kimiko into the river and kidnapped Omi," Raimundo explained. "He used Kimiko as a distraction, so he could kidnap and chastise Omi, in hopes that it'll start a rivalry between us."

"Y-yes," Omi stuttered in a low tone. "He's right."

"Well, I'll be darned…," Clay said.

"This can't be happening…," Kimiko returned.

Dojo shivered even more and chewed on his claws harder.

"Young ones," Master Fung then stated. "This is a most serious situation, but do not become clouded by stress. A clear mind brings solutions and victories. I will arrange a conference with the other monks. I suggest that you all eat something and have a good night's rest to relax your minds before we once again prepare for the unexpected."

The old master then bowed and the young warriors in return. They all left the mediation room, the warriors turning in the direction of the kitchen and Master Fung and Dojo headed off to gather the monks. However, Master Fung and Dojo soon stop in their tracks at the sounding of shoes hitting the stone brick ground. The two turn and spot Raimundo sprinting toward them. Once reaching the two, the leader stops and bows.

"I would like to (pant) participate (pant) in the conference (pant), if you don't mind," Raimundo panted.

Master Fung stared down at his student and then looks up spotting Clay, Kimiko, and Omi in the distant. The three stare back, until Clay nudges his two friends to "c'mon", smiling back at Master Fung. The master smiles in return and looks to Raimundo.

"I don't see why not," Master Fung then replied. "We can also tend to your burnt hands."

Raimundo bowed again. "Thank you, Master Fung."

"There's no need to," Master Fung said as Raimundo rises up from his bowing position.

The student and master's height both connected then, making Master Fung reminisce of when he was able to look down upon Raimundo. They then walked together farther away from the mediation room.

"Master Fung," Raimundo said suddenly.

"Yes?" Master Fung responded.

"Is it all right if I talk to you about another issue along with the one with Chase?" Raimundo asked.

Master Fung seemed somewhat taken back by Raimundo question, but eventually complied.

"Of course," Master Fung answered.

In the distant, Kimiko kept taking glancing over her shoulder at Master Fung and Raimundo. The Brazilian teen did not give a real explanation on why he decided to join in the conference, and Kimiko could not hear what the two were conversing about. She secretly watched until they rounded the corner of the mediation building, thus disappearing from Kimiko's site…

A loud knocking against Kimiko's bathroom door took the young girl out from her train of thought.

"Hey, little lady, are all right in there?" It was Clay.

"Yeah!" Kimiko called behind the door. "Hold on, please."

She places her brush on the sink counter, gets up from her seat, and opens the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

The Texan, who was also dressed back in his Xiaolin robes, shook his head. "No, not at all; well, at least for the moment."

Kimiko slightly smiled at Clay's statement. "Thanks for checking on me, and how are you?"

"Tired and you're welcome," Clay replied. "Any news on your father?"

"I haven't heard anything, yet," Kimiko said, "but I was going to check soon; thank you. How are the others?"

"You're welcome," Clay answered. "As for the others, well: Master Fung has retired in his room; Dojo has passed out on the kitchen floor; Omi is outside training like usual…"

"And Rai?" Kimiko interrupted.

"There's still no trace of him," Clay answered.

"Oh…," Kimiko muttered.

Ever since Raimundo went to the conference he hasn't been seen. Nightfall had come over the temple, but the leader still hadn't returned.

"Don't worry," Clay said. "I'm sure he's fine. He did use to do things like this all the time at the beginning of our training."

Kimiko laughed. "Yeah, true."

"Well, I'm going to go get some shut-eye," Clay then stated while yawning. "I hope the best for your father."

"Thank you," Kimiko replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Clay returned as he walked away down the hall.

Kimiko walks back into her bathroom and puts her hair up in her trademark pigtails with red bands. She then turns off the bathroom light and rushes to her room, where she pulls out her laptop from her bedroom chest. She then lies on her stomach, pulls the laptop toward her and turns it on, thus beginning her research on the current news in Tokyo.

_**To be continued…..**_

**Author's Notes: Flashback-ception! Stay tune for Chapter 6. And sorry for those who favor the character of Hannibal Bean in fanfictions. I just find the character kind of useless and silly for my fanfictions, though I am clearly aware of the role he played in the 3****rd**** season, so I kept the fact he existed present. However, overall this in a way would have created more drama to the story, in my book. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed Chapter 6. Please R&R! Chapter 6 is on its way! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the 6****th**** chapter of the first story of my Xiaolin Showdown/RaiKim fanfic series. Enjoy and please comment! **

**P.S. And yes, I have heard the news on the returning of Xiaolin Showdown, a.k.a. Xiaolin Chronicles. I have to admit, I'm pretty stoked.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**Chapter 6**

Kimiko's fingers rapidly dance over the keys of her laptop as she types in "Tohomiko robbery" in the search engine. In an instant, several pages of information appeared across the laptop screen. One by one, Kimiko thoroughly read through each article. Sadly, the only new lead was that the thieves had been identified; they were complete strangers to Kimiko, and her family in that matter. Without taking a moment to feel a hit of disappointment, Kimiko quickly rolled over on her side and reached for her cell phone. She then speed dialed her father and waited for him to reply. The only reply was Mr. Tohomiko's answering machine. Kimiko grew nervous; her father never missed calls from her.

She decided to leave a message. "Konbanwa, Papa. I just wanted to check if you're all right. Please call me back. I love you… Sayonara."

Kimiko then lay on her back on her futon mat and stared blankly at her computer screen as she waited impatiently for his father to call back and/or a new update on her laptop. After twenty minutes, Kimiko snatches her cell phone again while searching for any new updates on her laptop. Still, there was nothing. She then calls another five times; nothing. Kimiko then shut her laptop close and pushed it off her mat. She then again rolled on her back and placed both of her hands over her eyes. Kimiko then releases a deep sigh and grabs in her phone again, but instead of calling, she decides to just wait until her father calls back, no matter how long it takes.

Her eyes scooped around the six by ten foot room she spent three years sleeping in, from her tiny closet crowded with clothes, to the curtain in front of the opening of the room. She then looked to her video games and her PDA, but strangely enough, she didn't hold a single urge to use them. Kimiko began to feel her eye lids to grow heavy as she turns to the three framed pictures above her mat. She rolled to her side and pulled the pictures up in to her face. The first photo was of Kimiko and her old friend Keiko when they were in elementary school. They were staying in front of their school, both dressed in their matching sailor uniforms. Kimiko slightly smiled as she pushed this photo back and her attention switches to the second photo. The Japanese girl's smile dies a little as she stares at the second photo, which is of her with her mother and father. She sighs and mutters a prayer under her breath, gently pulling the frame against her heart.

Kimiko's exhausted attention then goes to the last picture, which is of her, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. They were all standing in the temple courtyard, dressed in their then matching red tunics and black sashes. Clay's poise resembled the cowboys Kimiko would see in the world history books she had to study back in school in Japan. Omi stood peacefully with his hands tucked in his sleeves as if he were one of the many statutes on mediating monks at the temple. Kimiko herself, stood with hands linked in front of her and a big grin across her face as if she was poising for another photo with her father for the media; how she loathed those moments. Raimundo stood slouched with his right hand in his spike hair, his head tilted down, and a sly smirk spread across his face. Kimiko rolled her eyes. Rai would have definitely done something like this back then, she thought. It was then when she came across another realization. Rai hasn't come back yet, she thought. There hadn't been any sounds from the hall or Raimundo's room, which was just right of Kimiko's, following by Clay's and then Omi's room. Kimiko felt her already existent worry increase, but her mind was too tired to race even more. She fell asleep; the image of Raimundo on the photo was the last thing she saw.

A little after midnight, Kimiko's cell phone began to ring. Kimiko was instantly awakened, finding herself staring back at the image of Raimundo again and with the photo her and her family still in her arms. She then regained her senses, and pushed both picture frames away. She slowly sits up, grabs her cell phone, and checks the caller ID. Kimiko's sapphire eyes widen; it was her father.

Kimiko quickly flips open her phone and presses it against her ear. "Papa?"

"Hello, Kimiko-chan!" responsed a gleeful Toshiro Tohomiko.

"I'm so glad to hear from you, Papa," Kimiko said with a slight smile. "You sound much better than this morning; has anything happened?"

"Yes," Mr. Tohomiko replied, "and it's wonderful news; the thieves had been caught, and all of your mother's jewelry has been recovered."

Kimiko's eyes began to water. "That's…perfect news, Papa. Perfect….um….Where…um…Where were the thieves found?"

"They were found in an old warehouse outside of Tokyo," Mr. Tohomiko answered. "Apparently, they had plans on robbing much more houses after ours."

"That's horrible," Kimiko said. "At least the police caught them."

Mr. Tohomiko let out a light chuckle. "I guess you can say that in a way."

Kimiko became slightly confused. "What do you mean by that, Papa?"

"As more news and reports unfolds," Mr. Tohomiko said, "you'll soon find out."

"Oh, c'mon Papa," Kimiko said teasingly.

Mr. Tohomiko laughed, before he then said in a calm tone, "More news will come, Kimiko, in the right time; trust me."

"O.k., Papa," Kimiko sighed.

"It is a little shocking when you think about it," Mr. Tohomiko began, "and listen carefully Kimiko, that despite all of the difficulties and all of the people out to hurt us in this world, there will always be someone amongst the chaos watching over us and who genuinely cares."

Mr. Tohomiko then stopped talking and released a deep sigh.

"Are you o.k., Papa?" Kimiko then asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," Mr. Tohomiko replied, "just fine. I was just thinking about how much you've grown. Your mother would have been very proud."

"R-really, Papa?" Kimiko stuttered.

"I know so," Mr. Tohomiko said.

Kimiko then heard a voice in the background on the other line, asking for her father. Mr. Tohomiko muttered out a response to the other person; Kimiko couldn't really catch what her father's answer was.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko then said back on the phone. "I'm being called to do interviews on the new details of robbery."

"Oh, that's fine Papa," Kimiko replied.

"I love you very much Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko then stated, "and I hope everything is going well for you."

"I love you, too," Kimiko answered, "and thank you; I can definitely sleep better now knowing that the thieves were caught."

"Oh, and Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko began.

"Yes?" Kimiko replied.

"I know that you weren't able to attend Tanabata," Mr. Tohomiko continued, "but I'll be sure to make it up to you; I promise."

"You don't have to, Papa," Kimiko said. "The memories are good enough for me."

On the other end, Mr. Tohomiko smiled. "I completely understand, but I will send you something, guaranteed. And be sure to look up at the night sky tonight. The stars were so visible here in Tokyo, it's like you can see the two star lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, together. It's still dark and it's clear out in China, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Kimiko replied with a giggle. "O.k., Papa, I will."

"O.k.," Mr. Tohomiko said. "Sayonara, Kimiko; I love you."

"Love you too, Papa," Kimiko said. "Sayonara."

The father and daughter then both hung up their phones. Kimiko hooks her phone back up to its charger before sighing. She slowly shook her head, although she was smiling. She then stood up, stretching out her limbs, before heading out of her room toward the porch outside to gaze upon the stars.

_**To be continued….**_

**Author's Notes: Stay tuned for Chapter 7! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter Please comment! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 7, the final chapter of Episode 1 of my RaiKim fanfic series. The story will be continued in my new story, ****Episode 2****, so be aware of my profile for the first Chapter of Episode 2. Enjoy and please comment! **

**P.S.: Sorry that it took a bit; I had finals.**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is property of Warner Bros. and Christy Hui.**

**Chapter 7**

Kimiko steps onto the porch outside and into the moonlight after leaving her room. Her winter skin illuminated itself underneath the crescent moon as she stared upwards upon the ocean of stars. Her father was right; the clarity of the night sky allowed every star to have its shining moment. Kimiko then pin pointed the two star lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi. The two stars shined vividly next to one another within the sky. Kimiko gently smiled, as she flashed back to when she and her mother sit together dressed in their kimonos underneath the stars during the Tanabata festival, as her mother would tell her the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi.

Kimiko's train of thought was then interrupted, when a lavender-colored portal suddenly appears four feet away from the porch. Kimiko's hands went up ablaze as she summoned her fire, but what exited the portal was no threat. It was an adolescent dressed in casual clothing, but for some reason had a blacken eye and white cloths wrapped around the palms of his hands, along with the Gold Tiger Claws (the transporting Shen Gong Wu) on his right hand. The adolescent then looked up toward the petite girl in slight surprise. The flames on Kimiko's hands instantly go out, as a mixed expression of shock, relief, and fear spread across her face.

"RAI!" Kimiko shouted as she runs to the top of the staircase at the porch.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo says in confusion as the portal disappears behind him. "Y-you're still awake…?"

Kimiko ignored Raimundo's question. "Where have you been, Rai? And what happened to your eye?"

"You don't have to worry about anything," Raimundo replied with a light smile. "And besides, I've gotten worse than this black eye; you know that…I…um…I see that you put your hair back up….how you always have it. How are you feeling?"

Kimiko stood completely bewildered and sensed her impatience rise. Raimundo couldn't possibly believe that he could just disarm Kimiko's questions with a smile, a compliment, and a question about her feelings while he beats around the bush. This would probably work on Omi, but not on Kimiko. How gullible does Raimundo think she is?

Kimiko returned a stern glare toward Raimundo, as she placed her hands on her hips. "C'mon Rai; seriously, where were you and what happened?"

"Kimiko, nothing 'serious' happened," Raimundo answered.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Rai," Kimiko snapped.

Raimundo tried to start over. "Kim-."

"Was it Chase?" Kimiko asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Raimundo replied.

"You went after Chase, didn't you?" Kimiko asked.

"What?" Raimundo said baffled. "No, of course not."

"C'mon Rai," Kimiko stated in a calmer tone, "Admit it. I know how you get after days like today. You went after Chase to retrieve the Sun Amulet, right? Look, I understand that you feel that you need to do things like this because you're leader, but you shouldn't do things like this without all of us together. You'll get yourself severely hurt, or worse."

"Kimiko, I didn't-," Raimundo began in a slightly louder tone.

Kimiko interrupted him. "I'm not blind, Rai; I can clearly see your black eye!"

"Kimiko, I did NOT go after Chase," Raimundo said firmly. "After today, I wouldn't even dare to; it'll only jeopardize the little safety we have, especially if I got captured."

Raimundo then released a deep sigh as he slowly pulled the Golden Tiger Claws off his right hand. "I talked with Master Fung and the monks more on Chase. With the team currently frazzled after what Chase had done today and two weeks ago, I doubt any of us will be ready to go against him right now. The best thing for us to do is to prepare and to attack when the time is right. I already may that mistake when Jack Spicer had the Rio Reverso Shen Gong Wu (reverses the state of objects). I wouldn't let that happen again, especially with Chase."

"Oh….I…um…," Kimiko stuttered.

The two friends then stood staring at their own toes, until Kimiko broke the awkward silence. "I-I'm sorry; I…"

"You don't have to apologize at all," Raimundo said with a gentle smile. "You had every right to be worried. I just really appreciate that you were."

Kimiko softly smiled back. "You're welcome."

However, the teen girl's smile changed into a look of concern.

"Rai?" Kimiko then asked.

"Yeah, Kimiko?" Raimundo answered.

"Where were you, really?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo softly smiled. "During the meeting with the monks, the issue with Chase wasn't the only thing I brought up for discussion."

"What are you-," Kimiko began.

A sudden realization stopped Kimiko's question in its tracks. Her widened eyes stared directly into the normal and swollen eye of the Brazilian boy.

"Y-you…you didn't…," Kimiko finally stuttered out.

Raimundo looked back down at his toes as he meekly nodded. "Yeah…I did."

Kimiko's eyes remained fixated onto Raimundo as she slowly stepped down the staircase. Each step increased in speed until the Japanese girl found herself sprinting toward her teammate once she had reached the bottom of the staircase.

Raimundo's mind completely gone blank until Kimiko's body collided into his, knocking him back into reality, along with the Golden Tiger Claws out of his hand. Kimiko then stood on her tip toes as she snatches the collar of Raimundo's shirt and pulls the boy's face down to hers. Her lips then connected to Raimundo's cheek in the form of a long kiss. Raimundo's face lit up in a deep hue of scarlet as Kimiko slowly pulled away and repeated her prior action onto Raimundo's other cheek. She pulled away once more and then nuzzled her head against Raimundo's upper chest. Her arms tightly wrapped across the Brazilian's back, squeezing out the already small amount of air he had in his lungs.

"Thank you," Kimiko then gently whispered, "so much."

Raimundo didn't response. The rhythm of his heart loudly pounded in his ears. He could barely hear Kimiko's words, yet he caught her voice. A consuming restraint overwhelmed the boy's chest; although it was unnerving, it also brightly ignited all his senses to life. Not a single thought appeared in Raimundo's mind; no memories, no analytical thoughts, nor anything imaginative. He was fully submerged in the moment. Slowly, Raimundo wrapped his arms around Kimiko and dropped his head down and against the top side of Kimiko's head. He inhaled the jasmine fragrance of Kimiko's hair, as his sun-kissed fingers, which were exposed from the cloths around both of his hands, tenderly stroked the red silk of her tunic. Raimundo then suddenly felt Kimiko's head leave his chest. He looked down and found himself starring into large sapphire eyes. The tightening in Raimundo's chest intensely increased. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words were trapped in his throat.

Finally, Kimiko again broke the silence. "It's getting really late."

Raimundo was taken aback from Kimiko's sentence; however he did understand her point. Raimundo felt he chest slightly relax and some analytical thoughts return, yet he wanted more time underneath the stars. No, he needed it. A desire throbbed within his heart and shrieked within his mind. It was loud, clear, and eloquent. Raimundo knew it purely and wholeheartedly. But, how will he release it? Could he? He didn't have time to ponder.

At last, Raimundo released a deep sign and muttered, "Y-yeah…you're right."

Raimundo then felt Kimiko's hand against his cheek. Kimiko stood up on her tip toes again and leaves a peck kiss next to Raimundo's black eye, before hugging him once more.

"Thanks again, Rai," Kimiko said, "You're a true friend."

Raimundo returns the hug. "You don't have to thank me."

Kimiko then slowly pulls away and smiles warmly at Raimundo. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Raimundo replied.

Raimundo watched as Kimiko began to walk farther away from him. Words gathered onto the tip of his tongue as Kimiko reached the top of the staircase. One word managed to escape.

"W-wait!" Raimundo called.

Kimiko stopped in her tracks and turns to her friend. "Yes?"

"I-I…um…," Raimundo stuttered.

Once again no words could come out. Although the clarity of what he wanted to say was still vivid, all of those words died on the tip of Raimundo's tongue.

Then, Raimundo sighed. "You're…you're dad says 'hi.'"

Kimiko's face instantly lit up. "Thank you, Rai."

"You're welcome," Raimundo gently answered.

Kimiko then disappeared behind the doorway of the temple building, leaving Raimundo alone outside. Raimundo then ran his right hand through his dark mocha hair as his emerald eyes looked upon the stars. Taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, the Brazilian bent over and retrieved the Golden Tiger Claws from the stone tile ground. Gradually, Raimundo began to walk toward the temple vault as the memory of a desire, which haunted him from the first year he came to the Xiaolin temple, zealously burned in both his heart and mind.

Far away and hidden in the mountains of the Land of Nowhere, sits a volcano with a malevolent face carved in its side. Within the volcano, stood a large marble palace surrounded by waterfalls and big cats. In the heart of the palace lies the throne room, where a levitating Chase Young floats in Indian style in deep meditation. Wuya stood leaning against Chase's throne as she examined the Sun Amulet clutched in her hands.

"You've been staring at that thing ever seen we've returned," Chase said suddenly.

"And you've been floating in the corner by yourself," Wuya spat. "We should be crushing the warriors and conquering the world, not waiting for the world to stop spinning."

"Patience, Wuya," Chase calmly replied.

"You sound as if you're returning back to your Xiaolin ways, or are you?" Wuya spat. "'Patience' has never gotten any members of the Heylin anywhere; action has."

"Wuya-," Chase began.

"We've gotten the Sun Amulet," Wuya interrupted. "We should be attacking the temple and raiding all of their Shen Gong Wu."

"Silence, Wuya!" Chase then shouted.

Chase then gradually returns to the floor and stands up. However, his provoked expression instantly became calm again as he put his arms behind his back.

"I'm clearly aware of our current advantage," Chase then said, "and most certainly so are the monks. That mere Shen Gong Wu in your hands holds little significance to our advantage; rather, it's their fear."

Wuya stood baffled before then smirking wickedly.

Chase smirked back. "In time, anxiety and the desire for glory and stability will eventually lead to hasty decisions being made."

_**To be continued in new story, **__**Episode 2**__**…..**_

**Author's Notes: Stay tuned for the continuation in my new story, ****Episode 2****. I hope that you enjoyed my fanfic so far. Please comment and have a nice day. : )**

.


End file.
